


Shiver

by Carapheonix



Series: Untitled At Current [2]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Realization, Separation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carapheonix/pseuds/Carapheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sonny wants a separation, Will flees, unable to cope.  Unfortunately for him, he runs into Paul.  Things do not go the way any of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> For Trish and Eve, in return for putting up with my craziness in the [**Will Horton Chatroom ******](http://www.dool-willson.chatango.com).
> 
> You're all welcome to join us there.  
> The only thing is to remember that it is a Will Horton chat and **bashing my poor sweet gooey brownie butt is not allowed**. :D

    “I don’t think this is working. I just- I think we should separate for a while, not divorced, just- not- together.  Just for now, so we can get our heads together,” Sonny said reluctantly.  

    The words swam in Will’s head.  He didn’t understand how this could be happening.  Thunder shook the apartment and also Will out of his stupor.  Suddenly the walls were constricting him, he couldn’t breathe. It was sweltering in the apartment now.  Sonny was the Sun, standing and burning him from the inside out. The flame consuming the air in the room and suffocating him.  

    Will jerked into motion, reaching the door and wrenching it open before Sonny could finish calling his name. His feet were hitting the ground hard enough to hurt and he realized suddenly that he was stomping as he ran, trying to expel this crazy energy that consumed him.  Trying to get it out of him before there was nothing left of himself.

    Finally, when his legs are burning, he finds himself on the edge of the Horton Town Square. It’s only when his feet lead him slowly across the square that he realizes it’s raining. The water seemed to strike him, each drop hit it’s mark with a hunter’s accuracy. They pierced him down to the core and though the water must be cold, it too burned him. The fire gathered in his eyes finally spilled over, trails of ember down his face.

    He stopped suddenly staring in transfixed horror at the spot Sonny pressed his lips against his that first time.  The one he passed on the way to his wedding.  The one he passed everyday for years and smiled. The one that, today, brought him to his knees. He didn’t know how long he sat, crumpled, the metal bench digging into his back.  But his every muscle hurt and shook, his eyes were squeezed closed so tightly the tears were barely slipping out and his hands clawed at his hair and he shook and shook and shook.

    The rain pelted his back but he was so wet from it all he felt were the hits, like fists driving into him. The sudden absence of them was notable then, and when he opened his eyes and looked up, it wasn’t Sonny’s face staring back at him but Paul’s.  He was standing over Will, an umbrella shielding them both from the onslaught. His eyes were kind, staring into Will and stripping him down to the bone. Anger filled him again that rush of crazy energy that snapped and tore and clawed it’s way out of him.

    “You,” Will exclaimed climbing unsteadily to his feet. “This is all your fault!”  
  
    “What did I do now, Will,” Paul sighs. He somehow managed to look both concerned and exasperated. It tugged at Will until he drew level with Paul, baring his teeth.

    “You made Sonny leave me!  He wants to separate from me. This is all your fault!  Why couldn’t you just leave! You told me!  You promised me you weren’t trying to break up my marriage but that’s exactly what you were doing, Paul!”

    “Wait,” Paul said slowly. “You mean, Sonny said he’s leaving you?  For me?”  A confused smile started on Paul’s face but one look at Will’s red eyes and shaking body dragged it from his mouth.

    “Yes,” Will shouted back, gesturing wildly. “Aren’t you listening to me?  He’s leaving me!  For you!  Are you happy now?  You’ve destroyed my life!  I have nothing! You completely wrecked my family and my marriage! What am I supposed to tell my daughter? What am I supposed to do?  You’ve ruined everything!”

    Paul leaned back for a moment as if struck.  Will considered it for a moment and jerked himself back. The water dripping from the umbrella ran down his back and the shock of cold made him shiver. His hands reached up to hold his upper arms as if to chase the chill from them. Unbidden, a sob tore from his throat and he bowed in on himself to keep it’s brothers at bay.

    Paul watched in shock as Will pulled himself inward and shuddered with each repressed cry.  His tears falling to join the rain against the concrete. Will’s face was scrunched together in pain and his hands had extended to claw through his hair.  This did not feel like victory.  A bitter pain tore through him and his free hand caught Will’s upper arm and pulled him forward. Will’s head shot up and when he caught sight of the pitying look on Paul’s face, he struck venomously.

    “Don’t you touch me,” he hissed. “Get your hands off me you basta-”

    Paul’s mouth slammed into Will’s with all the grace of two mack trucks colliding. Their teeth clicked together and their noses were squashed against the others cheek.  It was painful for a moment, the pressure seemed to pull at something buried deep and hidden within.  Dragging it kicking and screaming into the light.  Paul angled his head and slid his hand up to the nape of Will’s neck to comb through his hair.  His fingers gentled the sting of the abused skin, even as Will’s hands fell to Paul’s shoulders and clutched him hard enough to bruise.

    Their mouths slid together in a dance that left them breathless and panting against each other’s lips.  The umbrella slid from Paul’s nerveless fingers and clattered to a stop on the bench. Lips parted, Paul sought Will’s tongue with his own and ground against it as his other hand gripped Will’s hips and pulled him closer.  Bodies pressed together and aligned their hands roamed over each others forms in slow fevered movements.  

    A broken moan escaped Will’s mouth and Paul swallowed it greedily, pulling more from him with a harsh grip on Will’s ass. Will raked his fingers down Paul’s back, digging into the muscles it found there. Paul’s knees went a little weak and he leaned against Will. A wordless groan was lost in Will’s mouth. Their tongues twined and pulled against and around one another and Paul was caught.  Snared entirely by this fierce soft feeling in his chest that seemed to have always been there, hiding in plain sight.

    The breath slammed out of his lungs in a rush and suddenly his arms were wrapped around Will’s middle and lifted him onto the balls of his feet as he drank his fill of Will’s breathy whimpers and heated breaths. He was squeezing him so tightly to him that he could feel how Will’s heart echoed his own frantic drum beat and the world slowed and sped up at once.  The rain matched their crazed tempo. The dampness of their clothes was not cooling them down but instead letting them notice the heat sizzling through the air.

    Paul’s teeth bit sharply on Will’s bottom lip and the cry he was rewarded with fueled his hunger for the copper in his mouth.  He sucked deeply at Will’s mouth and tongue and was relieved to have Will mirror his actions. A deep overwhelming catharsis settled over them both and they pulled their mouths apart with a loud smacking sound.  Their foreheads were pressed against one another and their breaths puffed out against their faces. Paul’s nose rubbed along Will’s as his eyes stared into the dumbfounded deep blue of Will’s own. The shock of realization had them both frozen, clinging to each other in the rain.  Drenched from head to toe yet unable to move.

    “Will,” Paul panted softly.  A hitherto unknown emotion painted his name in a rich tableau of color so blinding Paul blinked away spots.

    “Oh my God.”

    “I know,” Paul whispered back. “Well, I didn’t know.  I mean, I suppose I did, but I just thought. I mean. I-”  
  
    Will pulled himself free of Paul’s arms and shook his head in denial.  Paul’s eyes drifted down to land on the swollen red lips that even now trickled crimson down Will’s chin in a slow line. Paul reached out for him again. An overzealous hopeful longing clawed it’s way up his throat from deep in his chest. Will jerked backwards and without another word, tore through the night.  Paul exclaimed, shocked and with a pained hesitation he reached down and picked up his umbrella.  He stared after Will for a moment while he debated before the nip in the air shook him free of the spell Will cast on him.  With a shiver, he bowed his head and slid into the shadows.  His umbrella hung uselessly from his fingers.

     Unseen, Sonny stumbled backward, a cold realization dawning on him.  He walked home alone in dark. A hand hiding the tears sliding down his face.  Maybe this was good.  If he closed his eyes and wished it so, maybe this was good.  Maybe they just needed time.  Time apart and time with someone else.  Time to realize what they had.

    Time to want to save it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a comment below or at the HoRita tumblr "[ **FuckYeahHoRita**](http://www.FuckYeahHoRita.tumblr.com)" :D


End file.
